


Plenty Of Time

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the off season for American basketball, and Aomine comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plenty Of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chrobins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/gifts).



The fashion magazine just happens to be the first thing that Aomine's fingers land on when he grabs for something, _anything_ , for reading material. The taxi ride home is going to be long, especially in this traffic, and he'll need something to keep him occupied. He doesn't even look twice at it when he carries it to the counter, pays for it, hanging back for a moment when the girl behind the counter recognises him and asks for a selca together. He pulls his best face and she laughs delightedly when she looks at the photo, and then he's on his way, dragging his suitcase behind him as he joins the line for a taxi. 

There are a few people who recognise him in the line, but it keeps moving fast enough that no one really has the chance to stop and speak to him. He's just fine with that; flying from America to Japan is exhausting enough as it is. He isn't really in the mood to have to make conversation and smile for his fans, no matter how much he appreciates them. 

Unfortunately for him, his taxi driver doesn't seem to understand this. The guy's eyes light up from the moment he realises who Aomine is, and doesn't stop talking about how big of a fan he is for a good fifteen minutes. He followed Aomine's games when he played professionally in Japan, and does his best to follow Aomine's progress now that he's moved overseas too. He takes a while to realise that Aomine isn't really in the mood to talk, but then he finally does, apologising quickly and spending the rest of the drive leaving Aomine to himself, letting the radio fill the silence instead.

When they hit their first traffic jam, Aomine turns his attention to the magazine in his hands. It's probably not the best pick of the options he had, because there isn't really much to read, but he takes his time looking at all the pictures anyway. He doesn't really care too much about fashion, but he can't help but recognise most of the models in the photos, and that itself is enough to have him turning the pages, scanning each one as he gets to it, just in case—

Kise's photoshoot, when he reaches it, is still enough of a surprise that it makes his breath catch in his throat. Aomine thinks that he sees the taxi driver glancing over in his direction curiously, but he doesn't really care about that. Right now, he doesn't care about anything except for the photos, slightly glossy on the magazine paper, just a little distorted by the way his fingers clutch at the page. 

He's seen all of these photos already. Usually, he's one of the very first people to see them when they go to print, because Kise links him to them directly, but it feels entirely different to come across them himself. He isn't prepared for Kise's beauty now, like he is when he's opening a link that's been sent to him. It catches him off guard; Kise's long eyelashes, his broad shoulders, his muscled body. Aomine still doesn't know how he has the time to be a professional model as well as a professional basketball player, but he remembers Kise deciding that he's going to be both, and there are very few things in the world that can stop him from getting what he wants. 

Aomine finds that he's also unprepared for the way the photos make his chest clench up with longing. He smiles down at the page, biting the inside of his cheek. He's been fine until now. He's managed to hold it together without the distance bothering him. He doesn't see why it has to hit him now, when he's just over an hour away from reaching home, but he doesn't know how to make it stop, either. He just sits there, memorising Kise's face, like he has so many times before, staring intently at a photo on his phone or his computer screen, back in America where the distance between them was so wide that it felt a little abstract whenever Aomine thought about it. He strokes his thumb over the curve of Kise's jaw, down his neck, and thinks about how it's been months since he's been able to do any of that.

"We're here," the taxi driver tells him, pulling him out of his thoughts. Aomine blinks, looking up and out of the window. The block of apartments looks exactly like it did when he was last here, a year ago. He smiles to himself, pulling his wallet out of his pocket to pay the driver and get his suitcase out of the car. 

He relents to the request of a quick photo, and then he's on his way inside, trying not to make too much noise as he carries his suitcase with him. He's up on the third floor and he's relieved that unlike last time, at least the elevator is working now. He pulls his keys out, unlocking the door and letting himself in.

Kise is hovering in the hallway, looking torn between excited and impatient, clearly having frozen the moment he heard the door opening. He stares at Aomine, blinking for a moment, completely at a loss for words. It doesn't happen often, and the significance isn't lost on Aomine at all. 

"Hey," Aomine says, letting his suitcase stand on its own behind him as he walks towards Kise with a grin. 

Kise's arms are around him immediately, holding him close. He already has his face buried in the curve of Aomine's neck, breathing him in and trying to pull him closer still. With a quiet chuckle, Aomine presses a kiss into Kise's hair, holding him close in return.

"It's so unfair that you wouldn't let me meet you at the airport," Kise murmurs against Aomine's neck. "We could have been doing this sooner." 

"Hell no," Aomine replies, pressing another kiss to Kise's forehead. "I'm really not into tearful airport reunions."

"Only because you know you'd cry," Kise teases, pulling back and beaming, even though his own eyes have a slight shine to them. "Welcome home, Daiki."

Aomine pulls Kise close again, kissing him hard. "Glad to be home."

Kise continues pressing light kisses all over Aomine's face, pulling him towards the lounge room, so that they're not just standing in the hallway. "I missed you. Not being able to even message you once for the past day has been the worst thing ever, and I had to keep telling myself that at least I get to see you in person. How are you feeling? Are you tired?"

"Little bit," Aomine admits, and that's enough to have Kise pulling him along to their bedroom. It looks just the way that Aomine remembers it, and he smiles as Kise guides him into bed, lying down beside him. 

"The bed feels right again," Kise murmurs, and Aomine huffs out a quiet laugh, kissing him gently. "It always feels weird sleeping here alone. I have to make up for it with extra pillows." 

"I know," Aomine grins, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Kise's. "I know you cuddle them instead of me when I'm not here." 

"I should get a dakimakura with you on it," Kise hums. "A _daikimakura_."

Aomine shoves Kise with a groan. "That was awful." 

Kise laughs, clearly pleased with himself, and Aomine wishes that his eyelids didn't feel so heavy, and that he could just _watch_ Kise for a little longer, because it's honestly the best sight in the entire world. 

"How's the team?" Kise asks. "How's training?"

"Good," Aomine replies. "It's fine playing over there, but I miss Satsuki's coaching. She's way harder than any of these guys are."

"She and Aida-san are a terrifying combination," Kise tells him, shuddering a little. "Never a dull moment, at practice. They make sure of that." 

"Good," Aomine sighs. "I hear you're doing well." 

"I am," Kise murmurs, and Aomine can hear the smile in his voice. "Just you wait until you've rested a bit. We'll play a one on one." 

"That sounds good," Aomine hums, linking their fingers together. He brings them up to his lips so he can kiss Kise's hand. "You'd better go all out against me, like you keep promising." 

"Just you wait," Kise replies, and Aomine is already looking forward to it, already looking forward to tomorrow, and all the days after that he has to spend with Kise. 

For now, though, he's content being in their bed, in Kise's arms, finally letting his exhaustion catch up to him. The rest can wait.


End file.
